Parker Posey's Summer fling
by Anna168
Summary: Beautiful Parker "Missy" Posey, Queen of the Indie films, is filming near Wollongong, Australia. A woman who knows what she wants, has a summer fling with a Danish lawyer on holiday.


Parker Posey: strong women. women who say what they think and aren't afraid of having an opinion. Who work at it and know they look good. Are aware of fashion and have styled hair.

Setting: Australian Eastern Daylight Savings time. (The sun sets after 8pm.)

On a warm summer night at an hour to sunset, the Scarborough tavern is crowded with merrymakers.

Soren is standing at a table with his back to the windows, drinking with a friend. They're both a little dusty from building site work.

Parker Posey catches Soren's eye, says something to her friends, and then walks over to him.

"You've been watching me all night." She smiles. She has a beautiful smile.

"Have I? Well, that's because you're the only interesting thing here to watch." He smiles back but then looks down at his drink, shyly.

"Where are you from? Is that a Russian accent?" She stands against his table.

"I'm Danish. From Denmark."

"Ah, a foreigner!" She swings her head around, clearly flirting.

"But you're American, that makes you a foreigner also!"

The music and conversations get louder and she leans in to be heard.

"Let's step outside."

Soren nods and stands, taking their drinks with them.

Outside at the back of the pub, she leads him to a wooden bbq table but doesn't sit. She stands in front of him.

She takes his hand and looks at it.

"Wow, you have big hands!"

"Yes." He did have big hands. Wide and long fingers. He was a broad chested, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Danish man.

She compared their hands and his was 40% larger. She bats her lashes, still flirting.

"You're very direct," he tells her.

"But you like that about me."

She looks up as her two girlfriends come out to check on her and stand in the doorway, watching.

"Go away," she tells them. "I don't want an audience." She laughs them off and they go back inside.

"How old are you?" She asks.

"33."

"So am I!" She laughs.

"I'm Missy," she says, seductively.

"Soren."

She steps backward, pulling him with her. She's against the wall.

She kisses him quickly.

On the next kiss they bump noses.

"Oww!" Says Soren, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry!" Missy is quick to apologise, but giggles.

She follows up with a sensuous kiss, a little pornographic, but cuts it short.

"Give me your phone so I can put my number in it."

He takes his phone out of his back pocket and hands it to her.

While she looks down, he watches her.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Only one!" She answers, handing his phone back.

"Must have been a large one."

"No, it wasn't!" She tucks her dark hair behind her ear.

He sits down at the table.

"What are you doing in Scarborough?" For a man his size he did not have a booming great voice.

"We're filming. I'm an actress."

"Wow!"

Oblivious to any boundaries, she sits on his bent knee, inside his legs.

She looks down into his blue eyes. "I'm not sure what kind of day I'll be having tomorrow but I'd like to see you again. Can I call you?"

"Sure."

Her hand straightens his collar but moves over his neck and onto his chest.

She lowers her head and waits for him to kiss her.

He does.

She shifts her backside which is still on his thigh to face him as their kissing continued.

"Missy! We're going to dinner!"

Her friend was yelling at her from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was very nice to meet you." She tells him.  
Soren is so dazzled he doesn't say anything in time.

Next day at 11am. She calls him. He's on the building site and has to move away from the noise.

"Hi." he answers.

"Hello. What are you doing tonight?" she purrs.

"No plans. How about you?"

"I have an early finish! Do you want to have a drink at the hotel?"

"Sure. How long are you in town?" He says while he can get a word in.

She laughs. "I'm here filming for 3 weeks. How long are you here? And what do you do for work?"

"I'm here for 6 more weeks probably, ah... I'm helping my brother build a house."

"Ah, I was wondering how you got those muscles," she giggles down the phone to him.

"Yes, so, which hotel do you want me to come to?"

"The Novotel, North Beach. Do you know it?"

"Yes, I know the one." He smiles. "What time?"

"How about 6?"

"Sounds good."

"There's a dress code," she adds.

"Alright. Thanks for the advice." His accent thick.

"Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach afterwards."

"Looking forward to it already."

"See you soon."

"Bye."

She hangs up.

After having his brother's wife dress him sharply, he arrives at the hotel bar on time and waits by the elevator.

Exiting the elevator and surrounded by eight beautiful friends, Missy kisses his cheek and then makes introductions.

She's in a black and purple fitted but flared dress and black high heels. Her hair bounces with her walk and she wears red lipstick.

They order their drinks at the bar and then take their seats.

When she finishes her first, Soren dutifully asks her if she wants another drink but she declines with a gracious smile.

They order some snack food and Soren and Missy wash theirs down with water while the others carry on drinking cocktails.

Missy could tell Soren isn't quite following much of the conversation, despite the broad smile he consistently displayed.

She stands abruptly. "We're going to go. See you tomorrow!" She waves to everyone and Soren stands also.

She takes his arm as they head out of the hotel onto the street.

"To the beach?" She puts her sunglasses on to block the glare of the setting sun.

"The beach," he agrees.

"Love your shirt, by the way." She smiles at him. She did a lot of that.

"Thank you. It's my brother's. I didn't have many nice clothes with me."

"Where is the house you're building?"

"In Austinmer, next to Scarborough."

"Ah." They wait for the traffic to pass before they cross the road.

"Your real name is Parker Posey. I saw you in Blade."

"That's true but that's a stage name. My friends and family call me Missy."

"Wow, I can't really believe it. Blade!"

She just smiles back at him as they walk slowly down the path towards the beach.

"Tell me what that film was like. Ryan Reynolds and Wesley Snips, right?" His lack of small prefixes making him sound a bit foreign.

"That was a lot of fun. There was so much big-budget action on that film. I got to play a bad-ass vampire."

She takes her heels off when they reach the sand.

There are a few holiday-makers on the beach as they leave the sound of the road behind.

Soren marvelles at how petite she is yet she is larger than life. Before he knew it, she had changed the subject.

"Do you have a big family?" She walks beside him, gazing at him.

"One brother who is here, I'm building his house with him. He married an Australian woman. And a younger sister, she is in Denmark."

"Oh. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes. Is it yours?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?" The wind blew their hair about.

"Yes. Who is in YOUR family?"

"I have a twin brother."

"A twin! That's interesting. That's special."

She gazes at him.

"Is he quite protective of you?"

"Yes, sometimes he tries to be. But he does his own thing, you know."

They look up as 2 little girls run past them squealing.

"Have you been for a swim yet?"

"No, it was cold!" She smiles at him. She holds his arm tighter.

The waves crash and some seagulls squawk.

"But you and your brother, you used to be close?"

"Yes, we're all close. My cousins are like brothers and sisters."

"Cousins?"

"Yes. They live in New York City."

"Oh no, I don't like New York City."

"Are you teasing me right now? I can't tell." She laughs and pushes him away and he stumbles in the sand.

"It's so noisy and polluted and so many rude people!" He keeps up the teasing.

"That is SUCH a generalisation!" They resume walking but not touching.

They fall quiet.

He steals glances at her.  
As the sun is now below the horizon, she takes off her sunglasses. "Perhaps you'd like to come back to my room for a peach?"

"Is that a euphemism because I don't understand it."

"No," she laughs, "Literally, I have peaches in my hotel room. I need some fruit." She laughs again.

"Well, we didn't have much for dinner."

"Are you hungry?" Concern on her face.

"No, I'm fine. I'll get something later." He surveys the surf conditions in the dying twilight.

She drops her purse, heels and jacket and leads him down closer to the water's edge.

He drops his shoes and jacket too.

She steps into the end of the wave on the shore. "Yep, still cold!"  
He doesn't advance because he's wearing long pants.

She looks at him. "Let's go."

They head back up the sand dunes, to the path.

As they walk back to the street and darkness falls, lights are turned on making for a dazzling backdrop.

Soren asks her about travel and they discuss foreign lands, America and culture all the way back to the hotel, in the elevator and outside her hotel room door.

They walk over the threshold, Missy drops her heels by the door and flicks a few of the light switches. The room is a modern self-contained apartment, with warm interior furnishings.

Soren puts his phone and wallet onto the counter and watches as Missy disappears.

She reappears, smiles at him, pours him a glass of water, takes a peach out of the fridge and proceeds to slice it up.

Following her lead, he sits on the counter stool across from her.  
She pushes a slice of orange peach towards him.

"What were you doing before you came here to build a house?"

"I'm a lawyer. I'm here on a break you might say. I was burning out."

"Burning out?" she prompts.

"Yes, I was stressed from working too hard. No work/life balance, you know that expression."

"Oh yes," she brought a piece of peach to her mouth and maintained eye contact.

"So how is the holiday, is it working to fix that?"

He nods but then shrugs. "Well, I'm getting up at the same time now, but it's not really working my brain because it's physical work..."  
She puts another slice of peach in front of him.

As he takes it, Soren wills the peach to be finished soon. Surely then there would be more activity. More opportunity.  
"Australians have it pretty good, here, don't they?" She says, placing the knife down and wiping her hands. "They seem to enjoy every freedom we have at home."  
"Yes, it's not a bad lifestyle."

She comes around to his side and he turns to her, their heads level.

"Mmmm," she makes sounds as she swallows and puts her hands on his shoulders. His hands went to her waist.

They are gentle, playful kisses at first but she soon wakes him up.

His hands round her backside, up and down her legs, under her slippery black dress.

She breaks for air.

"I bet you're happy you met me." She turns around, for him to undo the clasp on her dress.

"Ex-static," he manages, the first time he uses the word.

He attempts several tries to undo the clasp before it comes.

She turns back, pulls her dress down slowly as he pulls his shirt over his head.

He gives an anxious smile, unsure of how fast to move, least he be shot down. He's also nervous but he does a good job of hiding it on his face but not his hands.

"Oh my god, you're ripped." She says it so devastatingly, it turns him on.

The pornographic kiss alluded to yesterday returns with gusto.  
Soren quickly finds himself out of his depth. He gulps and tries to move with confidence but instead he is clumsy. Fortunately, his lack of experience only adds to his appeal. He eventually matches her rhythm but by that stage she had pulled him onto the bed.  
She stops him with her hand, her voice quieter. "Are you in good health?"  
"Uh…?" He struggles to comprehend her meaning before realising she means sexual health. "Yes!"  
When he doesn't continue, Missy looks at him patiently.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this." His blonde head dropped.  
Missy pulls herself up, beside him.  
"For the longest time, I was Christian. I was going to marry a woman…" he speaks with difficulty, "but she broke my heart."  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Missy touches his thigh in sympathy.  
"And also, that's when I turned my back on God." He lets out a deep breath.  
Missy holds his gaze.  
"And I have never been with a woman."  
Keeping her voice quiet, "Have I rushed you? I'm sorry, I'm so insensitive."  
"No, you're great. I don't know if this is right, but it feels so good." His blue eyes bore into hers. 

"Lie down."  
Soren frowns. "But I…"  
"You want to go fast is that it?  
"YYY-Yes."  
"Slow is better than fast. Trust me."  
Soren lay down.  
"Close your eyes," she told him.  
He did.  
She was slow.  
It was very exciting.  
"You've never done this?"  
She began to touch him everywhere.  
"No."  
"Relax," she told him. "You're allowed to do this."  
"Okay."  
His nipples became hard.  
"They're so sensitive!" Incredulously. "Are yours?"  
She nodded but brushed his hand away.  
"I never thought it could be like this."  
Those were the last words he could manage before he came too quickly and he said I'm sorry. But within 15 minutes he was ready to go again.  
They had amazing sex.


End file.
